


Please Don’t Fire Me

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Mentions of Amyplier, They’re still happy and healthy, accidentally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: “You’re such a dick!”“You are what you eat.”“What?”“What?”“Please don't fire me.”





	Please Don’t Fire Me

Ethan never meant to come out to anyone in their team. Especially not Mark himself. What he did in his private time was between him and his date. Or rather, random tries at Tinder and Grindr that never went anywhere because he couldn’t show his face for fear of a fan finding him.

So it just slipped out. It was a huge mistake. A try at being cocky. Mark wouldn’t stop teasing him, and he just wanted to leave him speechless.

“You’re such a dick!” Mark shouted, making Ethan laugh.

“Well you are what you eat.” Ethan shot back.

“What?!” Mark burst into laughter, but Ethan paled.

“What?” Ethan echoed. Holy shit, he had said that. He had actually said that. Mark calmed down and looked over. Ethan looked almost sickly white. He wasn’t smiling.

“Ethan-”

“Please don’t fire me.” He mumbled, putting hands over his face. He stopped his recording and went to get up, but Mark stood up first and blocked the door.

“Hey, calm down. It’s ok.” Mark said quickly.

“I-I didn’t mean to- it just came out-” Ethan stuttered.

“Whoa, easy. Sit down.” Mark said, leading him to the couch. Ethan sat and thanked the heavens they were alone at the office for now.

“You’re serious?” Mark asked. Ethan just covered his face and nodded.

“That’s... that’s really fucking funny.” Mark said. Ethan looked up.

“What?”

“If I had come out like that no one would ever let me live it down!” Mark laughed. Ethan groaned.

“So are you going to tell everyone?” He asked quietly. He could feel his job and his friendships slipping through his fingers, because he would just leave if Mark did.

“Ethan, I-I wouldn’t do that. I’m just never going to forget this because I have to come up with something better.” Mark chuckled.

“What?!” Ethan yelled, sitting up straight.

“What?!” Mark said quickly. Then it hit him.

“Oh- goddamnit!” Mark yelled, making Ethan crack up.

“Well I missed my chance, that’s it! My comedy career is over, you won!” Mark said exaggeratedly. Ethan already felt better.

“I thought you were with Amy.”

“I thought you were- into women. We were both a little off!” Mark laughed. Ethan joined in.

“I’m with Amy, but- it’s an open thing. She knows I like men too and I’ve never... been with a man. So if there’s an opportunity...”

“You have a free pass from your girlfriend to get a boyfriend?”

“Sort of, yeah.” Mark chuckled. Ethan went silent, and Mark nudged him.

“What’s your story?” He asked.

“I’ve never had any luck with any gender if that’s what you’re asking.” Ethan sighed.

“You said you eat-”

“It was a joke man! I’d choke to death, I’m tiny!” Ethan exclaimed. Mark laughed again.

“You’re just a twink. You need practice with a big strong man.” Mark teased.

“What, like you?” Ethan shot back. Again he paled.

“Please don’t fire m-”

Mark cut him off with a quick brush of lips. He pulled away and Ethan blinked in shock, his jaw starting to hang. Mark looked away.

“Fuck- I thought-”

“No, it’s fine!” Ethan said quickly. They both went silent for a moment before Ethan spoke up.

“We could try again.” Ethan chuckled.

“You do want... that?”

“I mean... I’m single and you’ve got Amy’s permission. We’re not sleeping together or anything.” Ethan said awkwardly. Mark nodded and swallowed nervously.

“Ok.” He agreed.

He took Ethan’s face in his palm and held it there for a moment before leaning forward and kissing him, longer this time. Ethan leaned into it boldly and put his hands on Marks chest for a lack of anywhere else to put them, and ended up balling his fists in Marks shirt, tugging him closer. Mark finally pulled away breathlessly. They both stared at each other a moment before laughing.

“So, we’re totally going to have to delete that video.” Mark said.

“Why? We can cut it out.” Ethan said.

“Yeah- uh- mine is still recording.” Mark laughed halfway through his sentence. As he leaned back laughing Ethan looked towards the monitor that, sure enough, captured everything.

“Fucks sake!” Ethan yelled. Mark laughed harder, and within moments Ethan joined him.

“Well, that was the worst and best way to come out ever.” Ethan said.

“Me or you?” Mark asked.

“Oh both of us.” Ethan laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this prompt from a different fic with the same prompt and it might have even been a crankiplier one so oops I did not mean to steal this from you but it was too damn funny


End file.
